


The Twelve Nights of Playing

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: On the first night of playingJohn Watson gave to meA blindfold so I could not see





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of “The Twelve Days of Christmas.”

On the first night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
A blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the second night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the third night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the fourth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the fifth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the sixth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the seventh night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the eighth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the ninth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the tenth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Ten minutes of rimming  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the eleventh night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Eleven electro-stimmings  
Ten minutes of rimming  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see  
  
On the twelfth night of playing  
John Watson gave to me  
Twelve reasons to love him  
Eleven electro-stimmings  
Ten minutes of rimming  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
And a blindfold so I could not see

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing I don’t believe in hell, ‘cause I would apparently sell my soul for your comments and kudos… 
> 
> This is the final installment (for awhile, at least) in The Ballads of John and Sherlock series. I need to get back to work on my multi-chapter fics — Our Divinest Senses, which I’ll be updating tomorrow, and a new one that I’m writing for the Fall TV Fusion challenge, The Mole. Keep your eyes peeled. If reading this filthy version of “The Twelve Days of Christmas” hasn’t made you go blind, that is…


End file.
